Clara Oswin Oswald, CAL?
by TorchwoodIanto
Summary: I think Clara is CAL And some extra info I forgot on there: The name Charlotte is related to the name Clara, /name/charlotte/tree
1. Clara is CAL

**Some reasons why I think Clara is CAL**

The doctor says "It's silent" and Mr Sweet is described as silent.

CAL uses her MIND to control the library and Clara uses her mind to melt the snowmen and control the Dalek parts.

OMG! In silence in the library, the spinny face things look EXACTLY like the spinny computer face things in the Bells of Saint John!

First message:

"Run, just run," (or something like that)

Second message:

"For gods sake, REMEMBER, if you want to live count the shadows,"

CLARA'S message:

"Run you clever boy and remember,"

Silence in the library: "Course we're safe, there's a little SHOP,"

Clara: "The lady in the SHOP gave it to me,"

Clara: "In the Library, I saw it. You were mentioned in a book,"

Probably the most important key quote to who she is! But, spoilers ;)

Clever boy or...pretty boy?

Clara's mother is dead and CAL doesnt have a mother.

"Only you can save them, only you" Maybe CAL is still trying to save the doctor.

"And then, you REMEMBERED,"

"Saved, no one says saved you say safe. It didnt mean safe it litany meant SAVED," Clara is saved.

"The computer saved 4022 people the only way it can, to the hard drive". CLARA is LOADS of different people!

Bells of Saint John:

People are downloaded, their body ends up on a sort of computer.

Forest of the Dead:

People are saved, their faces end up on a statue.

"And all of history to pass the time, any era to live in any book to read." CAL lives in any era, so does Clara.

"Beam all the people out of the data core" just like they released everyone is the Bells of Saint John.

"Aren't I a CLEVER girl?"

Might be reading too much into this but: Clara Oswin Oswald is an anagram for "A window across all" what is a window across all? A book! Or... In The girl in a fire place there are literally windows through times. But I think it's a book.

Finally: Jenna Louise Coleman said that Moffat had been laying "traps" for the Clara storyline. Guess who Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead was written by. You got it, Steven Moffat.


	2. More about CAL

Part 2

TARDIS: The TARDIS voice-visual interface. I'm programmed to select the image of a person you esteem. Of several billion such images in my database this one best meets the criterion.

MARK NODE: It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy.

DONNA: It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like?

**"AREN'T I A CLEVER GIRL."**

**THE WHOLE EPISODE'S MOTIF IS MEMORY. FORGETTING, REMEMBERING.**

**DAVID TENNANT'S WORDS ON THE VASHTA NURADA IN THE LIBRARY: RUN. **

**_RUN_****, YOU ****_CLEVER_**** BOY. AND ****_REMEMBER_**

**JESUS IF THIS DOESN'T HAVE SOME CONNECTION WITH CLARA OSWIN OSWALD I'M GOING TO SCREAM.**

**MOFFAT, YOU ARE A LIFE RUINER.**


	3. Another Clara theory

**Clara Oswin Oswald is the Emporer of the Daleks. **

**Note: This is not my theory I just thought I should include it because it is very good.**

We know Oswin was once a dalek. We assume that she died. But what if she didn't? What if she lived on and eventually became insane and became the Dalek Emporer? The one at the Game station. Then Rose "Badwolffed" her ass, "I can see the whole of time and space-every single atom of your existence and I divide them," But because she was Rose, everything she did was "so human" When she killed the Emporer, she also did this, "I bring life," And this, "I scatter them," and because she knew this: I can see everything, all that is, all that was, and all that ever could be.…knowing everything as The Bad Wolf, knew she couldn't always be with the Doctor, and she knew that The Emperor, Clara Oswin Oswald, was once good…had once helped the Doctor. So Rose sent Clara to places in time where she could help the Doctor when Rose could no longer be with him.

Rose sent Clara throughout Time and Space so the Doctor wouldn't be alone.

She knew the Emperor Dalek had been Oswin Oswald, and that she had been good and had helped The Doctor, and wanted to both help The Doctor and give the girl a second chance.

Rose isn't Clara's mother…but she IS responsible for her creation, which is why we are being given so many hints back to Rose.


End file.
